


弱點

by Herloise



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Galo Thymos, M/M, Top Lio Fotia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herloise/pseuds/Herloise
Summary: *OOC*文筆爛得一批！！！！第一次文字發車，簡直是場鬧劇，求放過。*因為狄仁傑電影產生的腦洞，制度參考前者，架空，其他設定完全亂來。與電影劇情完全無關，跟辦案也無關*敘事口吻時代背景與主角名字風格嚴重違和感，能接受的再繼續
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 5





	弱點

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC  
> *文筆爛得一批！！！！第一次文字發車，簡直是場鬧劇，求放過。  
> *因為狄仁傑電影產生的腦洞，制度參考前者，架空，其他設定完全亂來。與電影劇情完全無關，跟辦案也無關  
> *敘事口吻時代背景與主角名字風格嚴重違和感，能接受的再繼續

加洛提莫斯被指派為欽差大臣協查一案後，熊熊燃燒的探案魂似乎遭遇到一點小挫折。  
到任第一天，加洛便收到來自大理寺少卿——里歐弗提亞的戰帖，帖上只道要以武拜會一下「亢龍」。  
說起這亢龍戩，舉世聞名，造就先帝接受臣子諫言的一樁美談，後輾轉流落到加洛手中，成為精神鼓舞兼防身的道具隨身攜帶。此物外觀樸素，通體漆黑，節與節之間有淺溝紋、沒有刃部。戩身基部設置一轉輪，轉動後敲擊硬物便能藉交會時發出的鏗鏘聲找出脆弱之處，據聞曾折過不少兵器。  
至於發起挑戰的里歐本人，加洛聽過不少市井傳言，大抵是一些武藝超群的描述，也不知有多少是加油添醋的成分。剩下與這場比試無關的資訊諸如面貌姣好、不近女色，加洛把它們遠遠的拋諸腦後。

==========

加洛挑眉，初見稍嫌嬌小的人影著一身皂色袍服，看起來就是個小鬼。  
雙方各自報上名號，眼前這人的確就是那位大理寺少卿。加洛心想，年紀輕輕站上這個職位，各方面的實力想來不容忽視。  
注意到加洛轉瞬即逝的驚訝，里歐撇了撇嘴，似乎是對訝異的原因了然於心。  
里歐從一旁刀架隨意取來一把，揮舞幾下掂了掂重量。在簡單的互相作揖後，勾勾手指示意加洛先攻。  
加洛撥動轉輪，單手握穩亢龍，咬了咬牙，幾個箭步直直襲向里歐當頭劈下，里歐只是一個側身閃避緊接著往加洛肘部抬手一掌，大大偏移亢龍去勢。  
為防後招，加洛連忙旋身、左腳掃向里歐下盤，同時不忘揮出亢龍直刺里歐肩頭。初時里歐對亢龍的特性有所忌憚，尚不敢直接以刀擋格，於是略沉身子，刀鋒掠向加洛腰際。加洛不慌不忙騰地一腳踏里歐膝上，另一腳踏上里歐揮出的刀尖，再接連一記踏雲躍至半空。里歐見狀足尖點地也是一蹬，兩人袍袖翻飛掌風相對，掌心傳來的勁道逼得雙方落地後各自退開數尺。穩住腳步後加洛又舉戩迎上，金屬鳴擊的聲響再沒停下。  
如此幾番來回試探，兩人逐漸掌握對方戰鬥的節奏和風格。加洛動作大開大闔，雖常露出破綻，卻也總能即時反應過來防守；里歐各式閃躲騰挪，十分靈巧，從容時招招直取要害，偶行險棋但仍進退得宜。  
這場比試以里歐刀刃被折、亢龍被擊飛、刀斷面緊貼加洛頸項作結。  
扔開斷了半截的武器，里歐原先緊繃的臉部線條和緩了些，認真說了些感謝給予他和亢龍交手的機會、近期合作的這個案件要仰賴加洛協助的話。  
言下之意大概是認可了這位幾乎可以說是空降的同僚。日後好一段時間也時常同進同出為案子奔走。  
雖然已經變成合拍的搭檔，加洛一些過於活潑的表現還是令里歐有些不適應。加洛吵吵嚷嚷闖入打擾里歐用膳，差點被筷子釘在牆上便是後話了。

==========

適逢天氣轉暖，百花盛開，遊宴一場接著一場。加洛受相熟同僚所邀，也去小聚一番。本以為就是單純賞花品酒嘗美食，幾位同僚天南地北的閒聊，卻不想主辦雷米叫來了群舞女助興。  
舞女個個繪著蝴蝶唇巧笑倩兮，加洛腦中卻只浮現了徵詢里歐參加意願時，里歐邊振筆疾書邊無聲做出「不——去——」的唇形。  
意識到沒有里歐隨同，令加洛意興闌珊了起來。不過周遭並沒有給他發呆的機會，幾曲奏罷，眾人卯起勁互相勸酒。資歷尚淺的加洛鮮少經歷這種場面，也被灌得有些醺醺然，打過招呼步出院落時還感覺腳下虛浮。  
「咦？里歐你……不是沒、沒參加嗎？」加洛發出含混不清的音節。即便視線模糊，加洛也絕不會錯認那總是穿得一身黑、反襯得金色髮絲愈發鮮亮的同袍。  
「你醉了。」一個微溫的小竹罐被塞進加洛懷裡。「醒酒的。」  
見加洛好半晌都沒動作，里歐雙手環胸沒好氣的問道：「難道要餵你喝？」  
有時候，醉意不會完全剝奪理智，但能讓人甘願卸下平日的壓抑，更加順從內心深處的慾望，任其驅策。  
憑著衝動，加洛傾身向前，輕輕的將唇覆上了里歐的，停留僅有一瞬便立刻抽離。  
里歐只是用晶亮的雙眸盯著加洛片刻，然後緩緩開口：「趕快喝，不然要涼了。等等去牽你的馬。」叮囑完像是什麼都不曾發生過一般逕自走開。  
見里歐這般毫無反應，被落在後頭的加洛任誰看了都會覺得像一隻耷拉著耳朵的大狗。搖了搖頭，加洛連忙將醒酒湯一飲而盡，緊接著邁開略微不穩的步伐跟上。

==========

並駕在近郊的小徑上，唯恐加洛的酒足飯飽都給顛出來，兩人騎得極慢。沿途粉嫩的花瓣鋪了滿徑，樹影婆娑，星星點點的陽光自隙間灑落。  
有此番美景相伴卻是一路無言，加洛由於腦袋還有點混混沌沌，對於里歐怎麼看待方才那一吻終於是沒問出聲。  
正當加洛心緒躁動、無暇留心周遭之際，一旁里歐已經勒馬停下。  
「你要騎去哪，這不是你宅子嗎。」  
「欸！」加洛回過神，連忙策馬調轉方向。「今晚也住這？」  
「嗯，不回去官舍了。」  
進院子安置好馬匹，加洛一連打了好幾個呵欠而被里歐趕去歇睏。原來加洛還欲逞強，被里歐威逼利誘一番，這才乖乖進房，合著中衣睡下。  
待加洛悠悠醒轉業已來到日落時分，一睜眼，一個漆黑人影猛地進入視線，把加洛僅存的睡意一掃而空。  
「哇里歐！是你！」瞪大眼看著以豪邁開腿姿勢坐在床沿的里歐，加洛只差沒從床上彈起來。  
「看看這個。」里歐不管加洛還有些驚魂未定，自顧自將正拿著把玩的物事拋向加洛，加洛忙不迭的坐起身接住。經里歐之手竟仍有幾分涼意，一枚小巧玲瓏的銀鏢兀自躺在手中閃爍。  
「這不是我們最近在查的……？」造形與案發現場拾獲的雷同，但沒有那般血跡斑斑。  
「最近動作太大，他們急了，可惜挑錯時機、也挑錯對象。」  
縱然不清楚睡夢中周邊發生了什麼，加洛也從掌中的物件和里歐透漏的訊息聯想到有人試圖偷襲。  
里歐沒自動接續下文，加洛只好問出答案顯而易見、堪稱廢話的問題。里歐此刻表現得如此愜意，想必已然處置妥當。「那那那……有抓到人嗎？」銀鏢肯定不是自己飛來的，總得有人使。  
「放倒了，先借你家柱子一用，已經捎信通知，稍晚會有人來提回去，待明日審問。」語畢房間外恰好傳來一陣悶哼，佐證偷襲者在屋內一事。「先不提案子了，看你一路上都在欲言又止，想說什麼直接說。」里歐斂起笑顏。  
聞言，加洛如炬的眼瞳直直迎向里歐。  
「當時確實有點醉了，但是還記得很清楚——」至此加洛的聲調有點變了，甚至還略微顫抖著。  
「就算是厭惡，總會有個反應吧？」  
「沒有反應，簡直像是不被理睬的冷漠對待一樣。」  
「沒錯，我親了你。所以里歐到底是怎麼想的？」  
里歐垂眸，深吸一口氣後微微啟唇。  
「讓加洛這麼不安，我道歉。」  
「對不起。」  
話音剛落，無預警地一記快拳直逼加洛面門，加洛飛快以掌接下。「什……」  
「尋常人遇到突如其來的襲擊，都知道抬手格擋。」  
出拳被擋下，里歐手上勁道未減，出言還多了幾分咬牙切齒。  
「練武之人若不留下空隙，加洛你還有辦法一舉得手嗎？」  
加洛還在內心咀嚼里歐的弦外之音，掌心的力道已被卸去，唇上印上的柔軟硬生生打斷加洛的思緒。  
里歐單手扣在加洛腦後，靈巧的舌在加洛口中仔細的熨燙過每一寸，邊汲取著加洛的津液發出嘖嘖水聲。加洛緊繃著的背脊總算逐漸鬆懈下來，一手搭上里歐的腰側，閉目認真且笨拙的回應。兩人的舌開始糾纏、起舞。  
末了，里歐輕啃了一下加洛下唇才戀戀不捨的放開。  
此時的氣氛似乎不適合加入任何言語，但是眼下加洛有個狀況急需解決。  
「里歐……」  
「嗯？」  
「那個……我腳麻掉了，可以幫忙拿杯水嗎？」加洛乾笑，動作極不自然的將雙腿屈起。  
聞言里歐笑出了聲，低低的嗓音每個音節都敲在加洛的心上。「好，真拿你沒辦法。」  
目送里歐步出房間，加洛可以感覺到里歐的心情很好，大概是剛才都說開了的緣故。  
加洛暗自祈禱里歐沒發現他下腹的異樣。  
當朝民風開放，開黃腔不是什麼稀罕事，陽具還會成為男人們的談資。對於參與這種話題加洛並不特別熱衷，聽人講起倒也不會害臊，笑笑的順著應對就過去了。  
口頭說說沒什麼，人前小頭昂首挺立就不一樣了，簡直尷尬透頂。許是那綿長的一吻讓加洛春心萌動了，可加洛對於立刻在心儀的對象面前如此這般，還是略為抗拒。然而越是想擺脫窘境，口中殘留的柔軟觸感還有里歐身上清爽的香氣、端麗的姿容一而再再而三的促使禈裡那物什越發的精神抖擻。  
這番加洛還在掙扎，里歐已經將人犯交給恰好到來的兩名副手，俐落的翻出摺子點上燈、帶著水壺回來了。  
凝望以手掩面、蜷縮成團的加洛，里歐遞上斟滿的水杯低聲的喚：「加洛。」  
「啊、謝謝里歐。」  
加洛啜了幾口，邊看著里歐解下那一身大理寺標誌性的皂色袍服摺得齊整，安放上小几。里歐留意到加洛的視線，走近傾身附上加洛耳側。「其實你可以不用藏的。」  
加洛肩頭震了一下，只差沒把水還給杯子。在晃神的空檔，空杯被從手中輕輕抽走。不知何時里歐已經踢掉靴子爬上加洛的床。  
「反正我們的心意對方都知道了，雖說不必急於一時——」里歐右手撫上加洛極力掩飾的、兩腿間的挺立，隔著布料緩緩摩挲起來。「現在就來也無妨。」  
「我以為里歐對這種事情沒什麼興趣！」  
「我對加洛有興趣，這個理由足夠了吧。加洛，躺下。」右手撫弄，左手也沒停下，加洛的單衣被解開，飽滿的胸肌頓時袒露出來。  
「里歐……你手、慢點……」說完加洛遮住臉企圖不讓里歐看見現在的痴態，嘴也捂著不願讓呻吟洩漏分毫。  
「不。」里歐也不管加洛還在顧忌著什麼，手指順著喉結往下，一路經過鎖骨、最後劃上乳頭揉捻起來。套弄的頻率加快了，禈表面透出水漬，還有擴大範圍的趨勢。  
不曉得是否是假他人之手洩慾的緣故，加洛感覺這次比過往都還要來得受用。身子一弓便交代在里歐手裡。  
加洛用袖子揩去眼眶的濕潤，就看到里歐笑意盈盈的問：「舒服嗎？」  
加洛還在支支吾吾，里歐抓住加洛已被解開的禈往臀縫一扯，加洛才趕緊用像是拋棄所有羞恥心的音量大喊：「舒服！舒服啦！」  
「我還想讓加洛更舒服……」吻伴隨著溫熱的吐息落在加洛被抬起的小腿上。  
加洛頭一回覺得自己的搭檔如此擅長蠱惑人心。  
後庭傳來異樣的侵入感，逼加洛不能自己的發出短促的驚叫。  
「別動，我不想要你受傷。」藉著加洛下身的一片濕濡，里歐溫柔而緩慢的將手指推入擴張。  
為了不要太在意那股陌生的不適，加洛只好偷覷里歐專注的神情轉移注意。里歐金色的睫毛翕動著，加洛竟然看得入迷了。  
「唔……！」體內某個點被觸碰令加洛猝不及防，不安的扭動身體。性器再次昂首。  
「這樣應該差不多了。」  
加洛眼睜睜看著里歐慢條斯理的撩起中衣下擺，解開下著。  
「里歐……不是吧……」與里歐外表、體型毫不相襯的猙獰居然要進入自己……  
里歐俯身吻上加洛，稍稍撫平加洛的驚惶。  
有了前置的開拓，柱頭算是順利的進入了，周圍嫩肉很快的纏上來，讓里歐再難推進分毫。「加洛，放輕鬆。痛的話說一聲讓我知道。」  
加洛皺著的眉頭稍微舒展開來，低低應了聲好。  
里歐試著淺淺的抽送，邊小心翼翼觀察加洛的反應，待他適應後才慢慢的加大力度，直到輾上那點——  
加洛劇烈的向後仰讓里歐興奮的瞇起眼睛，適才的溫柔彷彿都是假象，狠狠的拋開顧慮，里歐變本加厲的頂撞著那處，惹得加洛淚水縱橫。  
「里歐別、別再弄那裡——哈啊、拜託……」加洛嘴上喊停，手緊抓著身上僅有的布料，腰部卻不由自主隨著節奏律動起來，快感如同潮水一波一波襲來，幾乎要把理智淹沒。沉溺在這樣鋪天蓋地而來的歡愉中，須臾之間，加洛無法遏抑的讓精水噴濺上里歐精實的腹部。  
「加洛，還沒結束哦。」里歐退出加洛，令加洛坐起身。剛剛高潮過的加洛還有些乏力，只好雙手環上里歐頸項將重量交付。  
里歐扶著加洛，讓還未完全滿足的陰莖一點一點沒入幽徑。  
「還記得比試那時的事嗎？」  
加洛微微頷首，同時發出疑惑的單音，對里歐在此刻提起這事表示疑問。  
「我想了很久，仍然沒想出克制你那把亢龍的方法，找到兵器崩口加以擊破實在是過於棘手——」  
里歐再次連續且激烈的撞擊加洛的前列腺，迫使加洛腸壁又一陣痙攣，緊緊絞著里歐。「那麼、找到你的弱點就行了。」  
這是加洛在暈厥前聽到的最後一句話。

==========

瞳中的火炬隨著睜眼燃起。  
眨眨眼緩和雙目的痠澀，加洛憑著月光翻身下床，用水潤了潤喊到聲嘶力竭的喉嚨。  
床鋪、身周都被打理乾淨，做了這些善後工作的人此時雙手環胸、身子打得筆直躺在床的牆側安睡，不若以往總是獨自待在客用的廂房。  
里歐的睡顏較平時在外總繃著臉要多了幾分稚氣。  
躺回去側身看著里歐，手背忍不住貼上里歐軟糯的臉頰，里歐沒醒，興許是那番活動和事後整理讓他累極。  
加洛用沙啞的嗓子低聲喃喃：「里歐才是我的弱點啊……」

Fin.


End file.
